


Something Old

by itsaspnthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bridesmaid, Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Normal Life, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: Dean and the reader have a past, but when she moves back home after a hunt goes bad, they lose contact. When Donna gets married, the reader sees Dean for the first time in 3 years.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 18





	Something Old

Three years ago, Dean Winchester stole your heart, and played with it. He cared about you, and enjoyed spending time with you, but commitment was something you knew you were never going to get from him. After a while, you decided to distance yourself and keep it professional. Sam and Dean hunted on their own, while you, Jody and Donna were like the Three Musketeers. 

At first, it was just you and Jody. The two of you made an awesome team and she was like a mother to you. When she introduced you to Donna, you thought she was a bit strange and overly friendly. It was always hugs and sunshine with her, and at first it rubbed you the wrong way. Once you got to know her though, you became best friends. 

You’ll never forget your last hunt. Jody found a hunt for the three of you somewhere in the midwest. It started out like a normal morning, but you remember the blazing July heat was overwhelming. You came downstairs after your shower to make a cup of coffee and Jody gave you the details of the hunt. 

“Sounds easy enough,” you said as you put the mug to your lips. “We should be in and out and back in time for dinner.” 

You couldn’t have been more wrong. 

You don’t remember the drive. You don’t remember much of anything from that day. All you could remember was the stench of rotting bodies in the summer heat, and Jody’s voice. 

“Y/n, get the hell out of there!” 

And that’s all you remember before waking up at Jody’s house with the stinging, burning wound on your neck that was already stitched up. When you woke up from what seemed like a week long nap, you walked downstairs to see not only Jody and Donna, but the two Winchester brothers sitting at the kitchen table. 

As soon as he saw you struggling to walk down the stairs, Dean immediately got up to help you. He ran up the stairs to lock his arm around yours, and put his other arm around your back to keep you balanced while you slowly walked downstairs. 

“How are you feeling?” He turned to look at you. 

“I’ve been better,” you forced a smile, but your entire body was throbbing in pain. “But, thanks for asking.” 

Dean held out his chair for you to sit down in, and stood next to you while everyone else stared at you without saying anything. You sat there in silence for about two minutes. 

“Guys,” You stated and looked at everyone sitting at the table. “I’m not a wax figure in a museum,” your voice was clearly irritated. 

“Sorry, Y/n,” Jody stated. 

“Yeah, no we’re just worried is all, ya know?” Donna piggybacked Jody’s statement. 

You understood their worry and they had every reason to be. Especially because at the time, they didn’t know it was going to be your last hunt. 

“There’s something I need to tell you guys,” You made eye contact with Jody before telling the entire group that you were done. You were retiring from hunting for good. 

Jody cried when you told her that you were moving back home to St. Paul, Minnesota. You had been like a daughter to Jody, and she was going to miss you, but she understood. 

Donna had cried as well. The two of you had become so close and she was afraid she was never going to see you again, but you promised you would come and visit her all the time. 

The Winchester boys hugged you goodbye, and helped you load your bags into the trunk of your beat up Rav-4. They were parked behind you in the driveway, so when Dean went to move the Impala, you ran and gave Donna and Jody one last hug goodbye. As you opened the door, Sam and Dean were waiting in the street for you to back out. You waved to them, and they waved back yielding a sad, but sincere smile. 

You went back to normal life. You got an apartment and finally utilized your degree in accounting. 

Back home was strange. The cold weather made you miss Dean’s touch on the nights when you would get lonely. You couldn’t understand why you missed him so much. There were times when you would curse yourself for missing the one person who made you feel like you didn’t mean anything. He only came around when it was convenient for him anyway. 

Two years had passed since you moved back home. Every couple of months Donna and Jody would come to visit you if they were passing through on a hunt. 

It was a Saturday morning when you woke up to two text messages and a Facetime call from Donna. You panicked, worried that something horrible had happened and immediately called her back. 

“Yello?” Donna’s harsh midwest accent coming through the speaker of your phone. 

“Hey,” you said, your voice still sleepy. “I saw that you called, is everything alright?” 

“Oh ya,” Donna said. “Ya, everything’s great!” Your shoulders relaxed once you heard that everything was okay, and no one was hurt. For some reason, you immediately thought something happened to Dean. Your mind always went to Dean. 

“Good,” you sighed. “I was worried.” 

The two of you exchanged small talk for just a few moments before she told you she was going to be in town within the next couple of hours. You had suggested meeting up for some dinner and Donna happily agreed. She told you she had big news. 

You hated when people told you they had something to tell you. It made you anxious and nervous, but for Donna, you were willing to wait it out. 

The restaurant was crowded when you walked through the door to see Donna sitting at the bar drinking a glass of white wine. She didn’t see you walk in because her attention was directed to her phone. 

“How’s my girl?” The text from Dean read. 

“Don’t worry kiddo. I’ll bring her back home to ya.” Donna sent the text to Dean before you snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. 

“Guess who?” You said, and Donna shrieked with excitement before jumping out of the chair to give you a hug. 

Dinner was off to a great start. You both had finished two glasses of wine, and finished off your appetizers. Your meals hadn’t arrived yet, so Donna took it as a perfect opportunity to give you the big news she was telling you about earlier. 

“So,” Donna took a sip from her glass before setting it down on the table. “Do you remember Doug?” 

“Your ex-husband?” You scrunched your face in confusion. 

“No! God, no,” She waved her hand away, to say she’s over that Doug. “No, Doug is someone that I work with.” 

“Oh!” You said as you remembered the second Doug she dated. “Yes! I do remember. How are you two doing?” 

“Great!” Donna exclaimed, and a look of nervousness came over her. You noticed right away and asked her what happened. The nervousness turned to happiness when she extended her left hand across the table to show a gorgeous, princess cut diamond ring on her finger. 

Your jaw dropped at the beautiful, sparkly engagement ring. You were stunned. Speechless, you looked at her. It took you a moment to find your words, but all you could mutter was: “oh-oh my God!” 

The two of you talked for what seemed to be hours. She told you about the beautiful date they had gone on the night he asked her to marry him. Everything was perfect, and according to Donna, it was straight out of a fairy tale. 

Once you finished dinner, you decided to have one more glass of wine. 

“One more thing,” Donna said, and you looked at her as you took a sip of your Chardonnay. You didn’t say anything, you just raised your eyebrows, signalling for her to tell you what she needed to. 

“Will you be my maid of honor?” 

The engagement lasted about 10 months. Doug and Donna had chosen to get married in the fall, and you helped with every last detail. You planned the engagement party, the bridal shower, the bachelorette party, and helped with details for the big day. 

The morning of the wedding, you made arrangements for the bride, and the bridal party to get their hair and makeup done at a local, high end salon. Donna wanted everyone to have similar, but not matching hairstyles, and she let you all do whatever you wanted with the makeup. 

“Donna,” you said as the hair stylist wrapped your hair in the hot curling iron. 

“Hm,” she looked over from the chair next to you. Her hair was being pinned up by a team of two stylists. 

“Are um,” you took a sip of your mimosa to gather up the courage to ask the question. “Are the Winchester’s going to be there?” You never talked about the Winchester’s to Donna. You never told her that you and Dean had been somewhat of an item back in your hunting days. You were under the impression that she never knew about it, but when you left, Dean always asked about you. 

Everything reminded him of you. And even though he never reached out to you, he missed you. 

“I invited them,” she smiled at you. “But, ya know, who knows with those Winchester boys?” 

By the time you had finished with hair and makeup, you felt like a princess. You knew it wasn’t your special day, but it had been so long since you’d felt beautiful. And at that moment, you were beautiful. 

You slipped on the burgundy dress. It was long, flowy and had a slight slit down the leg. Your self tanned shoulders were showing under the thin spaghetti strap, and the ruffles along the bust of the gown made your breasts look perky. 

Doug waited at the altar, his best man Frank stood next to him. There were four pairs of bridesmaids and groomsmen who walked down the aisle to go separate ways to line up in front of the altar. Then it was your turn to walk down the aisle before Donna, alone. You begged her to have Frank walk down with you, but the venue said that it was customary to have the best man stand next to the groom, so you had to act confident. 

You walked down the aisle with a small bouquet of sunflowers and roses. The photographer snapped a few candid photos of you, and you smiled naturally. You almost made it down the aisle without tripping until you saw Sam and Dean Winchester in the first row, on the bride’s side. 

Your face changed, but only for a moment before realizing you had to keep smiling. You smiled and stood next to the last bridesmaid and tried to pretend the Winchester’s weren’t there. 

Looking to the first row one more time, you saw Dean looking at you, so you smiled at him. 

“You look amazing.” He mouthed to you and winked. You blushed and looked down before the double doors opened and everyone stood to watch Donna walk down the aisle to meet her groom. 

Donna and Doug said their I-do’s and Donna was officially Donna Stover. After the ceremony, the entire wedding party got on a limo bus, and Frank popped a bottle of champagne. On the way to take photos, everyone was drinking, dancing and having a great time. 

By the time the reception started, you were a little tipsy and you knew if you were going to give a speech, you had to take it easy on the champagne. 

The reception hall was decorated beautifully, with a classy fall aesthetic. Everyone arrived and found their seats according to the seating chart that you and Donna stayed up till 2 o’clock in the morning to put together. 

By 6 o’clock, it was time for intros and each pair of bridesmaids and groomsmen entered with a song they chose together. They would do a little dance, and find their spot at the head table. 

When it was your turn to walk out with Frank, you chose Umbrella by Rihanna, and since you and Frank were both single, you did a little dirty dance on him before finding your spot at the table with the rest of the party. 

Dean’s jaw and fist clenched when he saw you grinding on Frank. It drove him crazy, just like you knew it would. 

“Easy, tiger.” Sam said to his brother while clapping for you.

Donna and Doug entered the hall, and came together in the middle of the stage and shared their first dance to Speechless by Dan + Shay. It was beautiful and the entire bridal party cried when Donna kissed Doug. You were so happy for them, but deep down you couldn’t help but think that you were never going to find that with anyone. You downed an entire flute of champagne at the thought.

The newly married couple joined everyone else at the head table and sat down next to each other before sharing another kiss. 

Frank gave a speech that you would not be able to top. He was well-spoken, funny and smooth. You were none of those things, especially after five, maybe six, glasses of champagne. 

Donna looked at you and smiled, reassuring you that you were going to do fine. 

You stood up as the waiter handed you another glass of bubbles. Your hands were shaking when you pulled the piece of paper out of your clutch. 

“I don’t know how I will ever be able to top that,” your words slurred but not enough that too many people would notice. You gave the bride and groom a speech that wasn’t as great as Frank’s but was sufficient enough. 

The guests gave you a round of applause and you scanned the room to find Dean. There he was, watching you and clapping with a smile on his face. He was watching you the entire time with pride. You were always his girl, even if you didn’t know it. 

“Did you like it?” you mouthed to him. 

He smiled and made a gesture with his hands, bringing an invisible glass to his lips. He nodded and worded back to you, “you’ve been drinking.” 

You chuckled with embarrassment, but you didn’t let it ruin your night. 

After dinner, it was time for the wedding party to dance with their respective partners. Donna wanted everyone to dance to one of her favorite songs, Yours by Russell Dickerson. 

Frank rested his hand on the small of your back, his other hand holding yours. He was handsome. Dark hair, blue eyes and very, very tall. On paper, he was the perfect guy for you. He was normal, with a good job and a house of his own and no baggage. The two of you had flirted the entire day and you were interested to see where the rest of the night was going to go with him. Until… a tap on your shoulder. 

You turned around to see Dean and you were happy but also angry at the interruption. “Hey pal, mind if I steal her?” The song ended and Frank bent down to kiss your cheek before walking back to mingle with the rest of the groomsmen. 

“You’ve got some nerve Dean Winchester,” You said.

“Yeah, well,” he said as he pulled you close, watching Frank walk away. “Can’t stand to watch anymore.” 

You scoffed. “Can’t stand it?” You started, your voice was clearly irritated but you kept smiling and kept your voice down so no one knew what you were feeling. He smirked because he knew you were angry and trying to hold yourself together. 

“What? Someone actually treating me with respect? Kindness?” You continued dancing with him and eventually looked him in his emerald eyes. “It was more than you’ve ever done for me.” 

“I’ve changed, Y/n.” 

You scoffed once more. 

“Yeah, okay. If Mr. Emotionally Constipated has changed, then I’m the Pope.” He roared with laughter at your sarcastic, witty comment. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” He looked down at you but you looked away. 

“Missed me.” You mimicked. “If you missed me then where have you been for the last three years, huh?” You were angry now. He forgot about you. For three years. And now that he sees you looking your best, and getting attention from another man, now he wants to make it right? Your blood was boiling. 

“Yes, Y/n.” He said, his tone serious now. He let go of your back and gently brought your chin to face him. “And I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry isn’t going to fix this, Dean.” You let go of his hand and walked across the dance floor, your high heels clacking as you walked out the doors that led to a patio, and a garden. 

You found a bench next to the extravagant gazebo and sat down, crossing your arms across your chest with a loud huff. You crossed your legs and stared at a water fountain in the distance when you heard footsteps approaching you. You looked up and saw Jody. 

“Jody!” You stood up to hug her before she could say anything. “I’m so sorry, I’ve just been so busy today.” 

She told you not to worry about her, and sat down on the bench, inviting you to sit back down. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jody asked. She could tell you were upset, and she had a good idea about what. 

You told her about Dean. How you were mad. Mad at him for ignoring you for three years. Mad at him for thinking he can waltz back into your life. Mad at him for being such a narcissist and crashing your dance with Frank. 

She nodded her head, understanding where you were coming from. But you knew Jody was going to say something that would make you change your mind. You were like a daughter to Jody, but Dean was like a son to her as well. She had to make it right. 

“Well, Y/n.” She looked at you, and wiped a tear away from your cheek. “I’ve spent a lot of the last two and a half years with Sam and Dean.” You looked over at her. 

“You have?” 

“Sure.” She said. “I’ve needed someone since my partner left me!” You chuckled between sniffles, knowing that Jody wasn’t really upset with you for leaving her. “Dean was never the same after you left.”

She told you that after a few beers one night, Dean confessed to Jody how much he missed you. She assured you that he cares about you. 

You heard someone behind you clear their throat, so you and Jody both turned around to see who it was. The Winchester brothers stood behind you, Dean standing closer, with his hands in his pockets. He didn’t say anything. 

“Jody, let me buy you a drink.” Sam said in an attempt to not make it obvious that you and Dean needed a moment alone. 

“It’s open bar, Sam.” You said, giggling, but Jody stood up and followed Sam back inside. Without a word, Dean sat on the bench next to you. 

“Y/n,” Dean said as he put his arm around you, resting it on the back of the bench. You didn’t look at him, you just stared straight ahead and wiped away a tear. “Please don’t cry.” 

“Dean, I loved you.” You turned your head to see his green eyes beginning to swell and tear up. “Like, I really, really loved you.” 

“I know,” He looked down and pinched his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. “I know, and I screwed up.” 

You shook your head and turned to face forward once more. 

“Can you listen to me, Y/n.” His voice was more stern now, and you could tell he was being serious. “I loved you too.” Another tear ran down your cheek, and for some reason, you believed him. “I still do.” 

You turned to meet his gaze. 

“You love me?” You asked him. 

“I always have, Y/n,” he said. “When you left, I was crushed. Ask Jody or Sam. Even Donna knew. I just told her not to tell you.” 

You didn’t say anything, and you let him continue. 

“I even tried to settle down, with my ex, Lisa.” You rolled your eyes. It wasn’t that you disliked Lisa, you just found it comical that he can settle down with her and not you. “And I know what you’re thinking. How could I settle down with her and not you?” 

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking,” you interrupted. 

“Let me finish,” he said. “I was trying to fill the void from when you left. Nothing was ever going to be the same. It was never over for me, Y/n.” You were sobbing now. 

“I was in love with you from the moment Jody introduced you to us. And it’s not over for me.” He cupped your face with both hands and pulled you into a strong kiss. You cried when he kissed you, but not tears of sadness. They were tears of joy that you finally got what you had been missing all along. 

He broke the kiss, still holding your face in his hands and rested his forehead against yours. “I love you, Y/n.” 

“I love you, too Dean.” 

He stood up and reached for your hand to help you stand up. The two of you walked hand in hand over to the gazebo you had been focused on earlier, thinking how wonderful it would have been to dance with him there. 

Once you were in the center of the gazebo, you danced with Dean. There wasn’t any music but you could hear I’ll Be by Edwin McCain playing at the reception and you danced with Dean to the faint music. 

You didn’t say anything. Neither did he. You just danced, knowing that you were right where you belonged. With Dean Winchester. 

The two of you walked back into the reception hand in hand. Jody, Sam and Donna were standing together. They didn’t say anything, they just smiled and waved to you knowing that everything had fallen into place. 

You and Dean spent the rest of the evening together. Slow dancing to all the love songs and dancing like fools to the dance music. 

When it was time to leave, Dean walked you to your car and whistled when he saw your new Cadillac. 

“Normally I don’t like new cars,” Dean said as he opened the driver side for you. “But this is a far cry from that old Rav-4.” 

You giggled and got behind the wheel. “A lot has changed, Winchester.” 

He closed the door and got in the passenger side. You spent the night together in the hotel room and you cried alone in the bathroom when you realized you would have to go home the next day. 

10 months later:

You looked in the mirror and pulled your hair back into a neat, tight pony. Your flannel and jeans were laid out on the bed while you stood in the middle of your large bedroom wearing nothing but a bra and panties. 

You took a deep breath and put a black tank top on, and slid on your jeans. It was too hot for the flannel, so you tied it around your waist before sliding on a pair of white Vans. 

You walked through the bunker to find Dean, but when you couldn’t find him, you figured he was waiting in the car for you. 

Making your way out the door, Dean was waiting for you in his black Impala. He smiled at you when he saw you jogging towards the car. 

“Jeez, you still take forever I see,” he said. You slunk down in the leather seat, and he squeezed your leg to let you know he was just kidding. He looked so good, wearing a gray button up, with a black t-shirt under it and sunglasses. He always made you giddy like a child, and sometimes you couldn’t believe he was yours. 

“You know the rules,” he held out his hand like a teacher who just caught a student chewing gum. Whenever you were about to go on a hunt, there was a rule. 

“Do I have too?” 

“Yes, babygirl. You have to.” He closed his hand and opened it back up. 

You pouted and took the giant, diamond ring off your left ring finger and put it in his hand. 

“Thank you,” he said as he put it in the case and into the cup holder for safe keeping. “Wouldn’t wanna lose it, would you?” 

You didn’t respond, and he could tell you were nervous. It was your first vampire hunt since everything happened. 

“Sweetheart,” Dean grabbed your hand and you looked over at him. He just smiled at you, and leaned over to kiss you. 

“You got my six?” You asked him, smirking. 

“I got your back baby.” The two of you got out of the Impala when you reached your destination. You put a magazine in your Glock, and holstered it. 

Before kissing you one more time and kicking in the door, Dean shouted. “Let’s go fuck up some monsters!”


End file.
